


Pleasures at the Spa Salon

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oil, Oral Sex, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've got this another great Stackson request, idea from 'V-bird' as well :) I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pleasures at the Spa Salon

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this another great Stackson request, idea from 'V-bird' as well :) I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you'll like it.

He felt like he’s spent too much time lately only with workouts, lacrosse and partying. It was time for a relaxing massage, so after discussing the appointment with April, Jackson drove there on the next day, feeling refreshed and energetic once April finished with it. He planned to go to the mall for shopping when he heard the familiar noise, hiding behind the receptionist counter, shushing April as he soon recognized who the new guest was. Stiles. However it was a bit strange, he just wouldn’t imagine Stiles was that kind of boy who was visiting beauty massage salons, but maybe he was here to get rid of the stress as he always seemed so jumpy and anxious. 

“I’ll take care of him.” Jackson smirked at April as he began to roll up the sleeves of his black shirt then waited till April nodded that the boy now was lying on the massage bed, so Jackson walked inside, clearing his throat a bit as he didn’t want Stiles to recognize his voice immediately tried to talk on a little lower voice tone. “Hello, I’m Nathan, I just want you to fully relax and close your eyes in order to reach the full satisfaction.” Jackson grinned at his own words but it worked as Stiles didn’t seem to suspect anything. Jackson turned on the hi-fi, the Zen music filling the room, as he stepped beside the bed he picked up the lavender massage oil, pouring some onto his palm before he glanced down at the boy’s back and placed his hands onto his shoulders, he bit onto his lower lip as Stiles gave out a moan from the way he was rubbing his back. He spent longer time at his shoulder blades, finding them a sexy part on the brunette male’s back before he slipped his hands lower, rubbing with his fingertips the boy’s back along his spine. He didn’t really plan it at all or where to go from there, but apart from Stiles and Jackson’s completely different personality Jackson found him hot, especially his round bum, what he was about to finally see now without any clothing covering it. When he removed the white towel from the boy, he heard the slight pant and that Stiles was about to look back but Jackson gently stroked his back again. “Relax, we need to get rid of all the muscle tension.” As Stiles seemed to be alright about it and put his head back into the hole on the bed Jackson finally looked at the boy’s arse cheeks. Damn, they looked so damn hot! Even though the boy’s body was slim and not ripped his bum looked so incredibly delicious as if he’d be some professional twerking dancer. Without waiting any longer he placed his palms onto the boy’s fit ass, squeezing it gently as he felt his own bulge forming in his pants, from the way it felt, and from the way the brunette boy was moaning time to time. Jackson couldn’t wait any longer and well obviously he wasn’t there to give his classmate a massage then leave, so he lowered himself down pressing few kissed onto Stiles’ back when the boy eventually jumped and looked back up at him in a sort of shock but didn’t get up as he wanted to avoid Jackson seeing his bare lap. 

“Jesus…what are you doing here?! And…? “ He couldn’t really find the words so shut up especially when Jackson gave him a kiss, from the massage’s pleasure Stiles already was quite hard and he wasn’t really against the idea to get an erotic massage from Jackson. “Mmmm..just don’t make it longer than forty five minutes, I’ll meet with Scott at five.” He hummed when Jackson pushed his tongue inside his mouth, making him moan as he felt the other’s hand was back on his bum, squeezing it. 

“You know you have the finest ass in Beacon Hills High School?”

“Shut up…” 

Stiles snorted though as it was quite absurd, but also the whole situation was so he just went on with the wet needy kissing, feeling how his length was now pressed tight against the mattress, from his growing erection. Jackson found it cute how Stiles blushed from his compliment and after pressing some kisses onto the boy’s flushed cheek he took a few steps farther, spreading more kisses onto the boy’s back before he kissed his arse cheeks, lightly biting into it before he continued squeezing and massaging it, Stiles squirming from the intense feelings what Jackson was giving him. Stiles grabbed tightly onto the edges of the bed once he felt Jackson’s finger running along his arse crack, using more oil before he pushed his finger inside him, leaning back to Stiles to make out with him while he was fingering him carefully. “You’re so tight, I could eat out and fuck that fine ass of yours till eternity.” Jackson grinned how goosebumps ran along Stiles’ body and he stopped for a second getting rid of his own clothes as well, soon standing beside the bed completely naked having Stiles’ honey brown eyes fixed on his muscles and hardness. “Turn on your back.” Jackson said watching with a longing look the wet spot under Stiles and his dripping hard cock. He lowered down sucking on Stiles’ pink nipples feeling his own hardness throbbing from the need to finally thrust it inside that petite hole, but he wanted to do it nicely not rush it, like he did with all those faceless girls and boys at clubs, because Stiles meant more than that. He poured mole oil onto his palms as he ran his fingertips along the boy’s chest, finding it sweet how he snickered a little when he reached his belly, Jackson licking onto the boy’s belly button, before he wrapped his left hand around the boy’s balls, watching how Stiles bucked his hips up, moaning needy. “Fuck you’re making me so aroused.” He spent few minutes with massaging the boy’s balls and fingering him at the same time, loads of pre cum running down along Stiles’ dick. He stepped closer to the boy’s head gritting his teeth once he felt those sweet lips tightly wrapped around his cock, he was slowly thrusting his cock farther into the boy’s throat while he was jerking Stiles off with his left hand. It all felt like ecstasy, the music in the background even gave it such a satisfying atmosphere. “Mmm God your mouth…” Jackson stroked Stiles’ hair as the other was eagerly sucking on his erection. He held his big palm tight around Stiles’ cock jerking him faster, as he felt it twitching within his grasp the boy groaned against his cock, his whole body shivering into his orgasm as he came all over his own belly and chest, Jackson closing his eyes tight once he came, Stiles swallowing all the come down. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Jackson crawled up onto the massage bed, on top of Stiles kissing him deeply on his lips tasting himself.

“Mmm…Jackson…I’ll be late…” Stiles moaned however let the other to place his legs onto his shoulder, moaning with joy as Jackson easily slipped into him with the lot of oil they had on their skin, not caring anymore about the meeting with Scott as he enjoyed this too much with the other boy. He looked into Jackson’s eyes as the boy was thrusting his erection deep inside him. “You’re so good at this.” He bent his toes from the pleasurable feeling the other was humping against his prostate. Jackson after a few more thrusts pulled his cock out and helped Stiles to roll onto his chest, pulling his perfect bum up to himself, slowly pushing his thick dick inside him. He grabbed tight onto his delicious arse coming after a few more thrusts inside him before he lay down onto his back, pressing some kisses onto Stiles’ cute flushed cheek. “Jackson, will we date then?” 

“Uhumm, on one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“If you’ll start wearing Hugo Boss and such…” Jackson snickered as Stiles reached back to backslap him. “I was only kidding, I love your flannel shirts.” Jackson smiled then pressed a kiss onto the boy’s neck. 

“Uh I have to text Scott though, I won’t make it now to his house.”

“Wait, I’ll take care of that.” Jackson reached over to his pants then pulled his phone out snapping a selfie of them before he sent it to Scott with the message. ‘Sorry I kept Stiles busy, see you tomorrow at school ;)’

“Jesus! You’re such a jerk!” Stiles covered his blushed cheek but peeked up when he received some kisses again onto his cheek, kissing Jackson on the lips. “But I like you. I like you very much.”


End file.
